Tsuna et les Vongolas
by AkiHime20
Summary: Tsuna, après avoir quitté le lycée tôt et passé le bac en candidat libre, travail dans un restorant à la frantière Italienne et Française. Il reçois une lettre pour une grande école Italienne trés séléctive, mais qu'es-ce qu'il vas y découvrir?


**Voilà une histoire sur là-quelle je passe beaucoup de temps, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire une suite satisfaisante. Ainsi, je m'en remet au lecteur pour m'aider. Bonne lecteur, et n'oubliez pas que KHR ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte coulissante du compartiment se referma derrière lui. Soulagé que personne ne semble avoir été assigné dans ce compartiment, il se laissa tombé sur la banquette de cuire noire avec plaisir, ayant déjà passé deux heures qui lui avait parues interminable debout dans un bus surcharger. Il ne sentait presque plus ses pieds après ça. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il regarda les gens se presser sur les quais, qui pour prendre sa correspondance, qui pour dire un dernière au revoir à un amis ou un membre de sa famille présent dans le train. Poussant encore un soupir, le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux caramel avant de sortir de la poche de sa veste verte en jean une lettre ouverte et légèrement froissé. Elle était adressé à un dénommé Sawada Tsunayoshi, résidant dans un petit village d'Italie non loin de la frontière avec la France. Il en sortie une lettre et un billet de train. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, lui, le garçon que tous les habitants du village qualifiaient de cas désespéré, de raté, d'imbécile irrécupérable, de chômeur sans avenir, avait reçu une lettre d'admission pour entrer dans l'école la plus prestigieuse du pays: l'Académie Vongola.

Cette prestigieuse et célèbre école n'acceptait qu'une poigner d'élèves tous les ans, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment ils étaient choisi, car aucun des élève sélectionnés n'avaient jamais envoyé de demande d'inscription, ce qui était aussi le cas du dénommé Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui se tenait à présent dans ce train. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs probablement jamais entendu parler de cet école si Éric Gillen, un de ces ancien Camarade de classe n'avait pas eu pour rêve d'un entrer un jour et ce depuis le jardin d'enfant. Autant dire que personne sauf lui n'y croyait vraiment et à raison : treize ans plus tard il n'avait toujours pas été contacté et son égo surdimensionné finissait par taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Tsuna ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, et bien sûr, les commères du village avait vu la voiture des Vongola et c'était fait une joie de rependre la nouvelle dans tout le village.

Le garçon se demanda encore une fois comment il avait bien pu être remarqué pas l'Académie Vongola alors qu'il avait quitté l'école depuis près d'un an. Tsuna se remémora le jour où sa mère était venue le voir à son travail, tremblante comme une feuille, la lettre à la main, les larmes aux yeux une semaine plus tôt…

 **######Flashback######**

 _« Tsu-kun, debout! Tu vas être en retard, sinon!_

 _Avec un long gémissement, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure qui luisait doucement dans le noir. 4:30. Une fois de plus, le garçon maudit son père avant de se levé et de se diriger mollement vers la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé rapidement au lavabo, Tsuna se regarda dans le miroir fendu. Ces cheveux brun, qui lui rappelait toujours les caramels que sa mère lui faisait quand il était petit, partait dans toutes les directions, malgré tous les coups de brosse qu'il pouvait bien leur donné. Deux mèches encadraient de grands yeux chocolat et un visage qui ne voulait pas perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Tsuna souri faiblement en pensent que cela faisait pourtant déjà longtemps qu'il l'avait quitté, l'enfance. Lorsque sa mère lui avait avoué que son père avait fui en apprenant sa grossesse et comme elle ne touchait aucune aide de sa part, elle ne pourrait pas lui payer de longue étude, même si elle le voulait de tout son cœur. Ce jour-là, Tsuna avait quitté le lycée et c'était cherché du boulot afin de l'aidé à joindre les deux bout, sans écouté ses protestations. Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Tsuna sortie de la pièce, passa prendre son sac avec sa tenue de serveur et hésita un peu avant de prendre aussi son ordinateur portable, afin de revoir quelque leçon au moment de sa pose déjeuné. Il dévala ensuite l'escalier avec entrain et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Il la salua avec entrain lui faisant un baiser sur la joue avant de s'assoir en face d'elle, un grand sourire plein de joie étirant ses lèvres. Nana, sa mère, lui rendit son sourire, même si le sien était plus triste, car elle s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son fils. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir de longue étude et une adolescence normale, ce qui malheureusement ne lui était pas permis. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs petit-déjeuner, composé d'un bol de café et de tartines avec de la confiture maison que Nana avait fait avec les quelques fruits du jardin, ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre, passant un bon moment ensemble, comme tous les matins._

 _\- Kaa-chan, tu devrais retourner te coucher après. Tu es exténuer, je me chargerais du ménage en rentrant, d'accord?_

 _\- Tsu-kun, tu n'as pas à faire ça, c'est mon travail et…_

 _-Non, ce n'est pas ton « travail », et je veux le faire, alors retourne te coucher, je devrais être rentré vers 14 heure 30. Oh, tu sais que le prof que j'ai pris par correspondance m'a dit que je pourrais tenter de passé le BAC à la fin de l'année?_

 _\- Vraiment? C'est super, Tsu-kun._

 _\- Pas vrais? Je crois que je vais essayer celui littéraire, après tout, j'aime bien lire, alors pourquoi pas? Bon, je dois y aller, repose-toi, Kaa-chan, à ce soir, ajouta l'adolescent en embrassant sa mère avent de se dirigé vers l'entré, son sac sur l'épaule._

 _\- A ce soir, Tsu-kun, bonne journée._

 _Sans perdre une seconde, Tsuna alla chercher son vélo et se mis en route pour la ville voisine, à une dizaine de kilomètres, où se trouvait le seul endroit qui ai accepté de l'embaucher malgré sa jeunesse et son inexpérience. Le patron était quelqu'un de très gentil appelé Julio Buito, que tout le monde surnommait affectueusement Jul, même si l'intéressé n'aimait pas ça, et rallait à chaque fois mais Tsuna avait plus d'une fois surpris le petit sourire en coin qu'il abordait en houspillant celui qui l'appelait ainsi. Il payait bien son unique serveur et lui avait appris tout ce qu'il s'avait sur le métier de cuisinier et de serveur, son fils ayant clairement et définitivement refusé de prendre la relève en faveur de monter sa propre affaire de bouquiniste. Souriant gaiment, Tsuna appuyait vivement sur les pédales, filant rapidement sur la route, déserte à cette heure-ci de la journée. Lorsque le soleil commençait à ce levé sur sa gauche, tandis que la lune allait se couché sur sa droite derrière les montagnes, lorsqu'il fut rendu à la moitié du trajet._

 _« L'hiver arrive, l'aire est de plus en plus froid et la nuit de plus en plus longue… j'espère va bien se passé à la maison, après tout, on n'ait pas en retard pour le loyer, et toutes les factures sont payés… Kaa-chan devrait pouvoir se reposé tranquillement… Que… M***, il pourrait baisser ses phares, ce type, il n'est pas tout seul sur la route! »_

 _Une voiture qui arrivait à contre sens ne pris pas la peine de baissé ses feux ni de ralentir en le croisant, ce qui l'aveugla pendant un petit moment et manqua de l'envoyer dans le fossé. Après avoir pesté pendant une bonne demi-heure, Tsuna atteignit enfin sa destination. Il tendit le bras pour signalé qu'il allait tourner, et pris tranquillement son virage, lorsque la même voiture déboula à pleine vitesse. Tsuna eu juste le temps de donné un coup de guidon et d'appuyer violement sur les pédales avant que la voiture ne le dépasse, sans pour autant ralentir. Malheureusement pour lui, Tsuna ne réussit pas à rester droit et il tomba brutalement sur le bitume. Après quelques secondes choquées au sol, Tsuna se releva et marcha à côté de son vélo, les jambes tremblantes, pas assez remis de ses émotions pour remonter sur son unique moyen de transport, maudissant les dangers publiques à qui on laissait leurs permis. Heureusement, Il n'était plus très loin du restaurant et ne fut pas en retard, même si il était de fort mauvaise humeur, sa tenue pourtant propre du matin taché par endroit._

 _La matinée passa rapidement, son patron comprenant parfaitement quel avait été le problème et lui avait prêté une tenue de rechange, de même que le midi, pas trop chargé. Tsuna finissait de ranger la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, surprenant le garçon qui leva un regard interrogateur ver le nouveau venu avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux en reconnaissant sa mère sur le seuil._

 _-Mama! Pourquoi…?_

 _-T-Tsunayoshi… Tu… Tu as… Tu es…_

 _Inquiet de voir sa mère dans cet état, le brunet se précipita vers elle, et la conduisit à une chaise toute proche. Jul sortit de la cuisine, inquiété des cris de son serveur._

 _\- Calme-toi, Mama!_

 _-Madame Sawada, quelle bonne surprise ! Asseyez-vous donc. Et buvez moi ça, vous m'en direz des nouvelles._

 _Julio donna à Nana un verre de jus de cerise maison et la regarda boire une grande gorger avec attention. La femme sembla se calmer à vue d'œil et le plus jeune du groupe soupira de soulagement lorsque sa mère arrêta de trembler comme une feuille._

 _-Tiens, Tsu-kun, c'est pour toi. Des hommes l'on amenée un peu plus tôt mais je n'ai pas regardé le courrier tout de suite, alors…_

 _Elle lui tandis la lettre en question et son fils se mis lui aussi à trembler en voyant le blasons qui en ornait le dos. Le blason de l'Académie Vongola. Ce fut à son tour de devoir s'assoir pour ne pas tomber._

 _-Alors ce matin… ce fou du volant… il allait chez nous ?_

 _Il ne savait pas comment réagir d'autres, après tout, l'AV ne donnait pas à n'importe qui leurs lettres d'acceptations. Il l'ouvrit lentement et en sortie une petite liace de feuilles de papier à lettre visiblement couteux. Il les déplia et lue d'une voix tremblante._

 **-« Académie Vongola pour jeunes surdouées de monde entier,**

 **Monsieur Tsunayoshi Giotto Taru Sawada, nous sommes agréables de vous apprendre votre admission dans notre établissement.**

 **Nous vous prions de bien vouloir envoyer votre réponse avant la fin de semaine de réception de ce courrier, cachet de la poste attestant de la date d'envoi.**

 **Vous trouverez ci-joint le règlement de notre établissement ainsi que les différentes listes d'objets interdits ou autorisé sous condition sans oubliez bien sûr la liste du matériels nécessaire pour la durée de votre séjour parmi nous. En cas d'une réponse positive de votre part, un billet de train vous sera envoyé avec les directives pour trouver notre école.**

 **Cordialement, Nono Vongola, Directeur de l'Académie Vongola depuis 19XX. »**

 _Tsuna avait vaguement entendu le cri choqué de son patron avant de complétement tomber dans les pommes._

 **######Flashback#Fin######**

Et voilà. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est eu la réaction la plus glorieuse qui soit. Il avait tout de même rapidement envoyé son acceptation et avait préparé toutes ces affaires en prévision de son séjour là-bas, en faisant attention de prendre suffisamment de tout pour une longue période, après tout il n'y avait aucune indication de la durée de son « séjour » à l'AV.

Il poussa un soupire et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à vive allure derrière la vitre du train. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait une fois arrivé là-bas, mais il allait bien voir et s'adapter… ou du moins, il allait essayer de son mieux. Après avoir vérifié l'heure d'arrivé et réglé une alarme sur son portable, le brunet se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée qui l'appelait depuis un petit moment déjà.


End file.
